


【锤基PWP】Ocean Eyes （一发完）总裁锤X男J基

by Agnesodinson



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnesodinson/pseuds/Agnesodinson
Summary: 只因那一次相遇，我就深深陷入你那湛蓝眼眸，无法从那眼神抽离。





	【锤基PWP】Ocean Eyes （一发完）总裁锤X男J基

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
口交、男妓、后入、体内射精
> 
> 文章会因为个人解读不同OOC，标签可能有疏漏，能接受再看下去。

奥丁森观察那位男子很久了，从他走进这家店就一直注视着对方，他有着一头黑发，短短的落在耳后，侧脸线条很漂亮，在黑暗中闪烁的那双绿眼睛正诱惑着他，他身上穿了件黑色衬衫，扎进长裤里面很显他的腰身，裤管里似乎还藏着圆润的屁股。

在身边一直讨好他的高天尊是这家店的老板，一看到大总裁目光一直放在洛基身上，他眨了眨他那双有着古怪蓝色眼影的双眼，神情愉悦地在他耳边说道。

“洛基 劳菲森，我们店新来的，可是技术却不比那些红牌差劲，您要是想试试，我今晚就送到你房间。”

索尔啜了一口高天尊递来的红酒，看了一眼对方便拨开趴在他怀里的男孩，起身递给高天尊一张房卡，低沉的声音在包厢里回荡着：“晚点叫他来我房里。”

“遵命。”

-

洛基有些局促的站在门外，里头等待他的是企业中属一属二的大总裁，如果自己服侍不好，除了被高天尊赶出萨卡酒吧，还会被其他场所除名吧。

他颤抖着用房卡刷开房门，饭店的门都挺重的，打开时还带出点声响，门后等待他的是裹着浴巾的索尔，看来他刚沐浴完，身上还有些沐浴乳的味道，金发也残留着些水珠。

索尔示意他先去冲个澡，于是洛基就在他的视线中脱掉身上那套衬衫跟长裤，皮带的铁扣轻轻撞击了一下，最后最里面的棉质内裤也被洛基用双手缓缓拉了下来。  
他有着修长的身躯，细腻的皮肤，精致且长的漂亮阴茎，乖顺的垂在他的大腿跟部。

洛基被索尔这样观察，皮肤有点泛起羞涩的粉红，他低下头说：“那个...先生，那您等我一下。”就匆忙走进浴室，洛基在里头简单淋浴一下，又主动地扩张了自己的后穴，浴室是有毛巾的，但他只是简单擦拭了自己的身体，便光裸走出去，反正到最后还是得解开坦承相见的。

索尔坐在床上，原本的浴巾也早就不在他身上，他光着身子跨坐在床边，招着手唤着洛基过来，他轻压对方的肩膀示意他跪下来，而洛基也领会地双手扶着索尔的腿跟凑上去亲吻他的性器。

刚开始是浅尝辄止的亲吻，后来伸出了一点舌头小心翼翼地舔弄着茎身，随着布满的血管逐渐下滑，张口含了含卵蛋，嘴巴离开时还牵着口水，洛基抬起头来，魅惑的眼神吸引了索尔，看见对方因为兴奋而喘着气。  
洛基满足地含着头部，舌尖不断舔弄着铃口，索尔的耻毛不断磨蹭着洛基细嫩的脸颊，强烈的贺尔蒙充满着洛基的鼻腔，他又将对方的阴茎含了更深，头部顶到喉咙时，洛基有些反射性的干呕，索尔这时却坏心地压住他的头部往自己的性器压，异物抵在喉咙让洛基泛出生理性泪水，他抬起头用无辜的眼神祈求对方放过他，可索尔却无情地在他嘴里快速抽插，呜咽声和水声回荡在房内，随着速度越来越快，索尔抖动了一下，铃口射出的精液充满的洛基的嘴巴，金发男人随即放开对方，洛基趴在地板上用力咳着，却不敢讲精液吐出来，只能咽下去。

索尔满意的抬起还在地上喘气的洛基，他示意对方在床上趴伏着，洛基将脸埋进柔软的枕头内，口交完的脸还有些红润，眼眶里还湿润像被欺负狠了的小男孩，索尔抚摸过他光裸的背肌，洛基也主动地抬高自己的屁股，穴口因为润滑剂而湿润着，随着他的呼吸还一张一张地诱惑着索尔。

金发男人的指腹轻轻按了按穴口，洛基马上急不可耐的扭着腰身说：“先生......您可以直接...啊！”，两根手指直接往后穴戳进去，洛基被突然的动作激得抖了一下，索尔也没有给对方喘息的机会，放肆的在紧致的肠肉内大力戳刺，指腹搔刮着穴内，在找到那处凸起的软肉便狠狠按了下去。

“唔呃...哈...啊啊！先生...唔不要...啊啊！”

洛基颤抖地不断收缩着后穴，索尔却有时经过那处敏感点又偏偏不去刺激他，洛基快被这似有似无的快感逼疯了，他扭着腰试图诱惑着索尔，嘴内也不断流出甜腻的呻吟。

“唔...啊啊...呃啊...可以、可以进来了！”

索尔突然将手指抽出，肠肉分泌的淫液和润滑剂伴随着手指牵到外头，形成一条长长的丝，他将手指放入洛基微张的口中，搅动着他的口腔，玩弄他的软舌，又胸贴着对方的背将自己的硕大埋入对方身体内。

“啊啊...哈啊...好胀、好满...唔呃！”

阴茎在湿软的肠道快速的进出，卵蛋打在洛基白润的屁股上，水声也随着抽插逐渐扩大，洛基爽得全身发抖，手无力的抓着床单，承受着后面凶猛的进出。  
索尔将手指从洛基嘴里抽了出来，指腹带着水和不明液体摸上洛基已经因为情欲而凸起的乳头，他用指尖搔刮着，又将乳头捏起来玩弄，洛基也因为刺激不断收缩着后穴，紧致的穴道像无数张小嘴吮吸着索尔的性器，挤压着他的铃口。

“先生...别、别玩那个...啊啊...要不行了...唔啊！”

洛基爽得不断摇头，他红着双眼大口喘息，索尔也没好到哪里去，下方的性器被按摩的快要射精，他急切的喘息，金发落在洛基背上微微搔着他的肩胛骨，最后在索尔越来越快的抽刺下，洛基高昂的呻吟着射出他今晚第一波精液，而索尔也将阴茎埋入后穴更深处，一股一股的精液打在洛基的前列腺上，又让他小高潮一阵。

“呜啊...求您、慢、慢点...啊啊...我...啊啊啊！”

索尔趴在洛基背上喘了几下，随后便翻身在另一侧，而洛基则还未从刚刚的高潮回过神，只是无神的望向对方，金发男人注视了他一会儿，便拉过他的脖颈狠狠地吻了他，两人的唇舌互相交缠着，而洛基此时也看到索尔拥有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

自从那一刻，他陷入了他那双湛蓝眼眸，无法自拔。

索尔后来抱着他清洗了下，相对其他客人，这位总裁对他很温柔，虽然在性事上还是有点粗暴，洛基躺在双人大床上，而对方紧紧将他拥在怀里，他感到有种很特别的感觉，毕竟一般的客人不会亲吻男J也很少会让对方留住一晚，洛基甚至有觉得他们是情侣的错觉。

“你叫洛基对吧。”男人低沉的嗓音在洛基的头顶响起。  
“是、是的。”  
“我叫索尔，索尔 奥丁森。”

为什么要告诉我你的名字，洛基没有说出来。  
他只是有些害怕答案的不再回覆对方，只是乖顺的将头埋进他的胸口，逼自己入睡。

-

直到隔天一早，还有些睡意的洛基睁开双眼迷茫的看着坐在床边抽烟的索尔，对方一看到洛基醒了过来便连忙将烟捻熄在烟灰缸里，转身握住他的肩膀说：“洛基，介意我和你聊聊吗？”

洛基有些茫然的点了点头，索尔又继续说：“我爸是个集团创始人，最后年老人就换我继承家业，一生都彷佛被困在这个家族里面，可你不一样，洛基。”他转头看了看洛基，精致的外观配上还有些青涩的少年样，如果他不是做这一行肯定能自由活出自己，“你很自由，只是被受限在这里，我相信你不是自愿做这一行的吧。”

洛基听到有些脸红的低下头，的确，这种年纪做这行只是因为妈妈过世，爸爸又常常酗酒，自己为了家里这种年纪也不会有人愿意雇用他，最后只能到酒馆卖身。  
索尔像在看待小动物般怜惜地摸了摸对方，却被一手拍开，他不想被同情怜悯，尤其是在这种资本家面前。

“抱歉，奥丁森先生，但这就是我操蛋的人生。”洛基苦笑着。  
“我可以帮助你脱离这一切，而且不会让你觉得是无条件施舍，你最后必须给我回报。”

洛基思考了一下，也许对方的话还可信，至少做什么都比服侍其他客人来的好，于是他点了点头算是答应下来，最后索尔用一些条件将洛基从高天尊那里换来，并好好教育这个才刚20的少年。

-

后来，洛基被发掘了创意的浅力，他成为了一名画家，还在美术馆举行多次的画展，洛基的作品总是用的是深色系却有给人冷淡中ㄧ丝温暖的感觉。

然而这些都比不过那张依旧挂在他工作室的那幅画，那是某天洛基画的索尔，金色的长发披在男人身上却丝毫不减男人的英俊潇洒，最重要的是那双如蔚蓝深海般的双眼。

已经接近30的洛基长成一位优雅的男人，高挑的身材也常常吸引着女粉丝，可他现在却像小鸟般依偎在金发爱人的怀里，他恶趣味的搔了搔对方刚刮掉的胡渣，笑着说道。

“你当初说的回报是什么啊，十年了也不见你要过什么东西。”

“有啊，你不是把你的一辈子都给了我。”

索尔笑着将爱人抱得更紧，顺便亲了一口怀里涨红了整张脸的黑发男人。

-End.


End file.
